Not 'On'
by Oriondruid
Summary: Nobody's perfect, not even the 'Powers of Light' This is how they and Albus Dumbledore find a way to correct a mistake.


**XXXX**

**Not 'On'**

By Oriondruid.

**With regard to the following story, with the exception of my own invented characters, the characters and settings in this story belong entirely to the works and 'world' created by J.K. Rowling and I am grateful that she so kindly allows us, her fans, to enter her world and 'play' for a while. This is an entirely amateur work and not for profit.**

**The White Station.**

I never even saw or felt the killing curse which hit me, I assumed some back shooting, cowardly Death Eater had got me from behind, or perhaps it was simply a miss-aimed spell that caught me by chance. Anyway, one second I was fighting alongside the Teachers, DA members and school pupils of Hogwarts and the next I woke up in a strange, white, entirely featureless place. It was very hard even to make out the boundary between the apparently solid surface on which I was lying, face down, and the rest of my surroundings.

However, as I raised my head I saw my own body, which looked normal, if however, naked. "This could be embarrassing if there's anyone else about," I thought.

No sooner had the thought passed through my mind than a set of simple white robes and trainers appeared on the floor next to me. "If this _is _heaven," I thought, whilst dressing, "Then they've certainly got 'room service' well organised."

I stood up to look around. Whilst there was very little in the way of detail to be seen, as the distance seemed to fade into a 'soft focus', there were nearby a few simple white benches in evidence and the rest of the place seemed, strangely, to resemble a railway station, but far cleaner and whiter than any which could exist in the world of the living and with no trains or passengers in evidence.

"Nobody here but us chickens', I thought, but then noticed, emerging into view from the mistiness at the far end of the platform, two human figures walking slowly towards me.

As they drew nearer I thought I could recognise the taller of the two, a male whose familiar form and body language told me who he was, even before I could clearly make out his face.

The other figure was smaller and obviously female I discovered, since as she got closer she screamed out, "Geoff, Darling!" she then ran to me and straight into my arms. I was astonished at who she was, since I hadn't seen her for nearly thirty years, although I had never stopped loving her.

XXX

**First Love.**

It was the first week of the school summer holidays and Philippa and I were playing in the local woods. Philippa was halfway up a huge tree that I didn't even dare attempt to climb. She had always been a tomboy, always the bravest of the pair of us and I had loved her in my childish way since we'd first met at school. We sat next to each other in class, always were paired up when carrying out school projects and spent each break together in the school playground.

We had just finished primary school and had been talking about which school we would be attending next, both hoping we would be going to the same one, Greenborough Grammar, our local 'good' school. Both Philippa and I had done very well in our leaving exams and this boded well for us being able to get the places we both wanted.

Suddenly I heard a loud crack and a scream. The branch Philippa had been holding onto had broken and she was plunging down to the ground, and certain injury, falling from such a height. I was terrified for her and suddenly that 'weird' feeling that I had experienced before came upon me. Philippa's fall slowed and she gently drifted down, coming to a rest, uninjured, on the ground at the foot of the tree.

We were both stunned by what had happened, Philippa simply sitting where she had landed and myself standing, gazing open mouthed at what had happened. I shook myself back to life and ran to her, helping her to her feet and making sure she was unhurt, which thankfully was the case.

"What just happened Geoff," She asked me, still shaking a bit from the shock.

"I don't know Phil," I said, One minute you were falling, then the next just drifting down gently like a leaf, it was weird."

"No Geoff, she said. "It was something _you_ did, I'm sure it was, it was like some of those other things that have happened at school. Like magic."

I knew exactly what she meant. Like the time Alan Manning, the school bully and his two henchmen had tried to pick on me behind the school kitchen and the next thing they knew found themselves up to their waists in the kitchen bins, covered in smelly old food waste. I swore I hadn't touched them when the teachers found out about it, and luckily they believed me, as how could I have done that to all three beefy thugs?

That was not the only such thing that had happened and I had got a bit of a 'reputation' as being a bit 'different' at school. Luckily this hadn't put Philippa off of being my friend.

"I dunno how it happened or what caused it, Phil, I said to her a bit glumly, I guess it's just another 'one of those things' that seem to happen around me.

Well I'm glad that you were here with your 'magic' to save me," she replied, "Or else I might have been seriously hurt or worse. However you did it, thank you." She said and coming closer kissed me on the forehead. We went off home arm in arm.

XXX

**A Visitor Calls**

I was still puzzling over the event in the wood some days later when, around ten-ish in the morning our doorbell rang and my mother answered it. I was up in my bedroom, packing a rucksack, as we would shortly be going off for a family camping holiday in a couple of days. I could hear the muffled sounds of my mum's voice conversing with that of another female at our front door and then up the stairs came the voice of mum, calling me to come downstairs.

As I did so I saw, standing in the hallway, my mother and another older woman. She was dressed smartly in a long black skirt, white blouse, a black jacket with a thistle broach on the lapel and a lightweight tartan silk 'neckerchief type scarf around her neck. She was carrying a small briefcase and looked like some sort of 'official'.

I tried to think of anything I might have done in school to have precipitated such a visit, although I could think of nothing, since other than the few 'strange' incidents that had happened around me I was a fairly studious pupil.

As I descended the stairs she smiled warmly at me and said in a gentle Scottish accent, "You must be Geoff, yes?" Don't worry young man. You're not in any trouble. Come down and I'll explain why I am here. Then turning to my mother she said, "It might perhaps be better if we could all go and sit down in the lounge, yes."

Mother agreed and we did so. Once we were seated my mother offered the lady, who had explained her name was Professor McGonnagall, a cup of tea. Which offer she declined saying "No thank you Mrs Briggs, I just had one with the last family I visited from my list. Mr. Briggs is not here then I take it?" She asked."

"No, he's at work," my mother replied.

A pity, but then I suppose only to be expected, never mind, as to why I'm here. It's about your son Geoff."

"What's he been up to?" She asked, looking apprehensively at her.

"Nothing to alarm yourself about I assure you, indeed he seems to be a very accomplished and talented young man, I have seen his primary school records and he is very bright. But it is his other talents I am here about. It is because of those that I am making the offer of a place at Hogwarts, our school. That is why I am here."

"Other talents, what other talents?" mum asked, "Geoff doesn't do much sport and he's no musician, he's in the school chess club, but other than that he spends most of his spare time with his friend Philippa."

The Professor replied. "Mr's Briggs, you may not realise it but your son Geoff is very gifted, he is, in fact, a wizard. What's more, for his age, he's a very good one. The Ministry of Magic's records show that a few afternoons back he unconsciously cast a very well controlled Levicorpus spell, when he does not yet even own a wand. A quite remarkable feat of magic! There have been a few other previous displays of his potential logged by the Ministry as well, they monitor all under-age magic, be it intentional or, as in Geoff's case, unintentional."

I'm not sure who was more stunned by what she'd said, myself or my mother. Mum looked at the Professor as if she were insane and said, "That's just nonsense, now please leave, I'd have never invited you in had I known that I would be letting a madwoman into our house!"

"Ah," the Professor said, "We often encounter scepticism like this in muggle families, it's only to be expected I suppose. Oh well, I'm sorry, this may come as a bit of a shock, but it'll prove my point."

Then she turned into a small tabby cat! Right there on the sofa!

My mother nearly fainted and I almost screamed like a girl.

A little later, after Professor McGonnagall had transformed herself back to her usual form, and once mum and I had calmed down a bit, she then fully explained about Hogwarts. Mum and I eventually had to accept the complete truth of all she told us, after all her 'magical demonstration' had been very convincing!

The Professor explained that it was in fact vital I come to her school, as I needed to learn how to safely control my magic, both to protect myself and others. She then went on to explain a bit about how the school operated, the House system, some of the classes taught and other matters, such as the sporting facilities etc. She then formally handed me a letter from her briefcase, inviting me to become a pupil at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This also contained a list of school equipment I would need for the term and a ticket for the Hogwarts Express, a train which apparently carried all the pupils to the school and departed from King's Cross Station on the 1st of September.

Mum then looked at me and said, "Well Geoff, no matter what, the choice is up to you, it's your future we're talking about, what's it to be? Greenborough Grammar or Hogwarts?"

My first, unthinking, answer was, "Hogwarts of course, it sounds amazing!"

But then the sadness hit me, I would be leaving Philippa behind!

XXX

**A Lost Love.**

The next day I met up with Philippa in town, as we had arranged. We met at our favourite burger place for lunch and as we ate I tried to explain to her that I would no longer be able to join her at Greenborough Grammar. I had been informed that I was not allowed to tell anyone about Hogwarts, so all I could say to her was that I had been made an offer from a very prestigious boarding school in Scotland and that it was something too good to refuse.

To say she didn't take it well was an understatement and eventually she stormed out in tears.

It broke my heart to see her so upset and when myself and my family returned from our camping trip I tried repeatedly to explain that I really had no choice, but to take up the offer. But every time we talked she always ended up upset and crying. I myself felt torn up inside seeing her so sad.

XXX

The Saturday before I was due to go off to Hogwarts my parents and I took my school list of requirements and were accompanied along to an incredible place in Central London called Diagon Alley, by a minor official of the Ministry of Magic. He was a gentleman named Mr Eppinstall, who had been assigned to ensure all new Muggleborn pupils that year got all they needed for the school term. Muggleborn's I had learned were children with magical powers born to non-magical parents.

My father had been dubious about what my mother told him had transpired with Professor McGonnagall, but after a minor magical demonstration by Mr Eppinstall, (a floating vase), and particularly once he saw the Alley he was forced to accept it all was true.

Diagon Alley was incredible, I could have spent days there just wandering around the shops and looking at the people in their varied and exotic clothes. The thing that made the biggest impression on me was my visit to Ollivander's Wand Shop. There, after a few false attempts, I found the right wand for me, holly and dragon heartstring, 11 inches. Finally holding it in my hand I felt like a real wizard!

XXX

I tried one final attempt at a reconciliation with Philippa before I left for Hogwarts, but it was a disaster, she ended up screaming at me, "Sod of and leave me then! Just go away with your fancy, stuck up new friends and never talk to me again. I hate you Geoff Briggs!"

I walked away with a terrible pain inside, a void where something was missing that could never be replaced. I never saw her again, as I left the next day on the Hogwarts Express and began an incredible new life. Philippa and her family had moved away before I came home for the holidays. However I never forgot Philippa and always held a place for her in my heart.

XXX

**The Gathering Storm**

Time went by and over the years the life I led in the wizarding world, as a minor official at The Ministry of Magic began to change. I had initially enjoyed my job, a small part of which, oddly enough, involved doing exactly what Mr. Eppinstall had done for me, that being to take Muggleborns and their families to Diagon Alley for their equipment. However, over time, darkness began to overtake the world I lived in, deaths and disappearances began to happen, as rumours that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' had returned spread. Although our Ministry denied it as a terrible paralysis spread through it's corridors.

I had heard about Harry Potter, of course, and was depressed, as the stories about him in the _Daily Prophet_, which had at first seemed generally laudatory, slowly turned to scepticism, slander and mockery.

It was no surprise to me however when Minister Fudge was forced to resign and Brutus Scrimgeour took over as the new Minister. Fudge had been so wrong and so vindictive about Potter and Dumbledore, plus his disastrous appointment of the vile hag, Dolores Umbridge, at Hogwarts was shown by the Ministry Enquiry to be terribly ill judged.

No matter that the new Minister was a decent and principled man 'The Dark Lord' it seemed had returned and the Ministry I worked for seemed to be fighting a loosing battle to stop his evil power growing, despite Scrimgeour's best efforts.

XXX

I had taken to popping in to The Leaky Cauldron of an evening after work, partly for the company and partly to relieve the depression that working in the failing Ministry was causing. This was probably not a good idea, possibly it might have become the start of the slippery slope to alcoholism, but then again I did make many genuine good friends there. Amongst them were Fred and George Weasley, the famous twin owners of the 'best joke shop in the world', and Hannah Abbott, the lovely Hufflepuff barmaid at the pub.

After we had got to know each other well and had got to trust each other I was let into a very important secret. My three friends were all a part of a new resistance network, forming against the continually growing threat from 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. I said I wanted to join and I duly became a member of what was called Dumbledore's Free Army.

Shortly after, when the Ministry fell, I luckily was pre-warned by a colleague whom I knew was opposed to 'The Dark Lord' and who had realised that his Department head had been Imperiused. I went 'underground' and helped in the struggle fought by the D.F.A. to save my fellow Muggleborns, who were being horribly persecuted by Dolores Umbridge's Muggleborn Registration Commission.

We fought against this new tyranny for some months whilst the Death Eater's hunt for the 'trio' Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger was ongoing. One day I heard of their daring raid on Gringotts, the goblin bank, not knowing exactly what it meant, but feeling that it must have been something vitally important to have made them do something so desperately risky.

So I was unsurprised that the call soon came through from our secret network. 'Harry is at Hogwarts, We're fighting!'. I disapparated to Hogsmeade immediately, joyful that at last we were taking a stand. I could not know then that I was going to my death, but I like to think that I would have gone anyway.

XXX

**The Reunion.**

So 'that's how I came to die in battle, at Hogwarts, fighting for the light against the forces of evil and darkness. Not a bad way to go, all in all. Especially now I had my lost love in my arms!

After an eternity of bliss holding her in my arms I looked into Philippa's beautiful green eyes and asked her, "Phil, my darling, it's so wonderful to see you, but how are you here, are you dead too?"

She nodded and spoke. "Yes Geoff darling, I was on that bridge that collapsed a while ago, you probably heard about it yes? It was pretty quick though, no suffering, I just woke up here and resolved to wait for you. Times a bit 'different' here, it didn't seem long and in any case I was prepared to wait forever. I never forgot you or our love and I never married. Nobody else ever stood a chance compared to my memories of you my darling.

I looked deep into Philippa's eyes and could see the truth shining there, that like me she had never forgotten our love. As I kissed her I heard the nearby sound of a male, clearing his throat to let us know he was there. I looked at the source of the sound and was unsurprised to see the kindly face of man I knew well looking back at me, through twinkling deep blue, half moon bespectacled eyes. As I had earlier guessed, as I'd seen him approaching, it was Professor Albus Dumbledore, my old Headmaster whilst I was at Hogwarts and also the wisest and kindest man I knew. He was smiling at us.

"Hello Geoffrey, it's good to see you again," he said.

I replied, whilst still hugging Philippa close, "Professor, It's marvellous to see you again Sir, and so unexpected. However it's hard to know exactly what to expect I suppose, given the circumstances. However, to have you both here, my darling Philippa and my old Headmaster, well I couldn't wish for a better 'reception committee'."

Well, Geoffrey, I am, I must confess, not just here for you, many sadly will be following you here this night and many such reunions must take place. I myself also have an 'appointment', one with Harry that I must keep very soon."

Dumbledore must have seen a look of anguish on my face when he said Harry would be here shortly and he went on swiftly to reassure me.

"No, no, Don't worry Geoffrey, Harry's not going to be staying, he'll just be popping 'up' here to see me and have a 'little chat' for a while, before going back to finish the fight. He remains very much alive, but there is a 'complication', so he needs to come here to sort it out."

On hearing this I relaxed and realised that in my worry I must have been holding Philippa too tightly. I kissed her again and apologised.

"It's alright Geoff, don't worry, I'm tougher than you think," she said. "It's only natural you should be worried for your friend."

"Actually Phil," I smiled at her, "I've never met the bloke personally. However, the whole good and decent half of the magical world know him as The Chosen One, we all pin our hopes on him defeating the Dark Lord and support him with our lives."

"And he won't disappoint I'm sure," said Dumbledore. "Don't worry Geoffrey, Voldermort's fate is already sealed by his own arrogance and ignorance. I have not the slightest doubt that Harry will succeed. He'll be here shortly, but I have a little time as yet. I got here very early and met that wonderful young woman in your arms, who was waiting here. She was most eager to see you again. We got to talking and I learned about your early romance and it's sad ending.

Philippa added, "Professor Dumbledore told me what happened Geoff, how you couldn't tell me about Hogwarts and why you had to go there. I didn't know it would have been dangerous and your magic might have become harmful if you hadn't gone there. I couldn't understand then why you 'abandoned' me, but now I know. I never stopped loving you, even whilst I was saying those harsh things to you. I loved you all my life."

"And I loved you all my life as well darling Phil, that's why I never married either and now you know the truth we can always be together."

Dumbledore cleared his throat again to get our attention and said, "I'm delighted to say that there is a way to help you both to become what you should have always been."

"What do you mean Sir," I asked him. We are reunited now and surely we always will be, we're soul mates."

"Soul mates yes, but you were also meant to be physical mates as well. Your break-up was a tragedy and terrible waste of the greatest power in the Universe, that of love! That wasted love would never have happened if, like you Geoff, your beloved had been a magical person. Time and space here are 'different' and in the initial period you two spent in each other's arms I used the gap to consulted with those whom you might like to think of as the 'Record Keepers' for The Powers of Light, regarding what Philippa told me had happened between you. It seems, from what I discovered, that there was a serious error made when you were born and that you, young lady, were supposed to have been a witch!"

"In the 'normal' course of things such mistakes cannot be corrected, you are, after all, both dead and so you would simply have had to 'go on' together into the next life. However, tonight is a bit 'unusual'. It's not generally possible, (other than on a short term basis), to bring people who have died fully back to life in the 'living world'. The best that can be done usually is a short visit using something like the Resurrection Stone or conversations within dreams. However, tonight is unique!

Tonight the Powers of Light will open a portal which will allow Harry to return to life, after he arrives here and we've had our 'chat'. I have interceded with those Powers on your behalf and they have agreed that an 'arrangement' can be made to correct their initial error. You may both follow Harry back to Earth, and you Philippa will get your magical powers. But, Dumbledore smiled, there are some conditions"...

**The Journey Home.**

The magnificent scarlet steam train slowly pulled into the white station, and came to a halt beside the platform. On the front of it's boiler was a plaque which read Hogwarts Express, surmounted by the school's crest and motto. The train was the only colourful object present, apart from Dumbledore, Geoff and Philippa and it's power and bulk had a reality and solidity to it that was unlike the whole station it stood in.

I shook Dumbledore's hand as we were about to board the train and said, "Well Professor, we can't thank you enough, and please thank those 'Powers of Light' for us, for giving us this second chance. As to the 'conditions' they set, they are not limitations, they are a bonus! To have such an opportunity as we are being offered is wonderful beyond words.

Philippa added, "Yes Professor, you have given us such a wonderful chance, to start again and to live our lives together. Words cannot express our thanks."

Dumbledore smiled and placed his arms around us both, hugging us to him. The whistle of the train blew, although in the ethereal station it's sound was odd, without an echo. Dumbledore said, I think it's time for you both to get on board, you don't want to miss it."

Philippa kissed him on the cheek and we both turned and boarded the train. As we did so we felt the years melt away and all our adult memories with them. The last thing I saw were Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes, as he waved and smiled at us through the train window. We were going home.

XXX

**Epilogue.**

The Hogwarts Express pulled in to Hogsmeade Station exactly on time and was met, as always, by Hagrid, the Keeper of Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts.

Amongst the many excited young First Years were one couple who obviously knew each other, as they left the train hand in hand. The couple had spent most of the journey asleep in each other's arms and nobody could even remember seeing them board the train. They had already been aboard when everyone else arrived. They finally woke up shortly before the train reached it's destination, smiled shyly at their travelling companions and introduced themselves as Geoff Briggs and Philippa Brent.

However, whilst they'd been sleeping their travelling companions had already nicknamed them 'The Love-birds'.

Hagrid was calling "Firs' Years this way to the boats." The young couple made their way along the platform and joined the gaggle of new pupils around the huge smiling man, who then took them to the boat dock, for their ride to the castle. Their first view of Hogwarts, it's lights shining warmly and reflecting in the lake was truly magnificent and both of them knew that at last they truly had come home. A home, they both somehow felt, that they were always meant to share.


End file.
